Hera's Healing
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Hera's had enough of Zeus' constant neglect of her needs and decides to spend some time away from Olympus. What will happen when Hera meets a kindred spirit in a mortal named Anne?
1. A Leap of Faith

Chapter One: A Leap of Faith

Hera sighed from her throne. The Queen of the Gods was angry. Her horny husband just couldn't keep his hands off mortal women, and after millennia, her patience with the god was finally drawing to its end. From her chambes, the Goddess watched a mortal woman named Anne struggle with her self-loathing. The woman needed someone to pick her up. Hera watched in ager as the woman was slapped by her father. The man blamed Anne for his wife leaving and ignored his own gross negligence. Anne was legally able to leave the house and her father's abusive hand with no repercussions, but fear kept her locked in, fear which Hera determined to break. As the Queen of the Gods disappeared from the Olympian throne room in a human guise that was a knockout with chestnut brown hair and a popping green gown lightly split to be conservative but at the same time show a little skin, Apollo smiled. "History is about to be made." Apollo mumbled with a broader smile at the bravery of his stepmother.

Anne ran into the goddess as tears made her vision useless. "Woah! Easy." Hera said gently as the goddess' hands took the woman in a gentle hug. Anne looked up at the goddess' touch. "What's got you in such a rush?" Hera asked Anne kindly as she led the woman to a bench. The woman brushed her jet black hair out of her green eyes and spoke. "My father, he thinks I'm the reason Mom left, and I'm starting to think he's right." Hera's eyes widened and settled in anger at Anne's self-destructive attitude. "What's your name, beautiful?" Hera could have face-paled. Why was she so nervous?! Anne blushed. "…Anne. Yours?" Hera thought for a moment. "Helen. Listen to me, Anne. You are not the reason why she left. She left because of that asshole that reminds me of my husband." Hera's eyes glowed threateningly as she thought about Zeus. "…but he…" Anne tried to protest. Hera took the woman's hand and squeezed it. "HE told you that you couldn't live without him and makes you feel like you are perpetually a child?" All Anne could do was nod. "How did you know?" Anne asked as her pale blue eyes sparkled with tears which she quickly wiped away. "Experience is a great teacher." Hera said with a kind smile.

Anne smiled, and Hera saw Cupid's fog come over Anne's eyes and silently cursed. Cupid only chuckled. "What, Lady Hera?" He asked. "I'm only trying to help move things along." He told her with an outright laugh this time as his form vanished into the night and out of Hera's sight. Hera looked around as she saw Anne react to a cold blast of air. Hera took her cloak and put it around Anne. The young woman blushed in response to the act of kindness and looked at Hera. "Thank you..." Anne said to Hera, suddenly very shy. Hera smiled in return and quickly materialized a cabin in rural New York not far from where they were now. "Come on. It's a cold night, and I have a warm place for you to stay not far away." Anne nodded and finally found the strength to look Hera in the eyes. What she found in the goddess' eyes was surprising. The eyes of a hurting mother greeted Anne, and she decided to try and help the one who was helping her as much as she could.

When the pair came to the cabin, Anne was blown away at the sight of the cabin and felt tears brim in her eyes. These tears tugged at Hera's heart and made her sad. Why? Hera could not say. It was odd that Anne had that effect on her. "What's wrong?" Hera asked as worry crept into her voice. "Nothing…" Anne managed as she stared at the raw beauty of the dwelling. Peacocks were sparse, but it was clear to Anne that they were part of a larger motif of harmony in the house. It had a very cozy feeling and made Anne want to curl up on the love seat on the back wall of the living room and read a good book. It was then that Anne noticed a bookshelf she could have sworn hadn't been there before on the left side of the loveseat. She went to look at the spines and found mostly romances. Anne sighed and shook her head. "Someone likes Romance…" Anne said as she gave Hera a grin. Hera blushed and looked away with a shy smile. "Actually, most of those are my daughter's." Anne nodded. Then, she walked up to the goddess. "Oh…" Anne said in a voice that was suddenly sweet and tempting. "You just read them to get ideas?" Anne asked with a grin that had no hidden intentions.

"…ideas of what love could be." Hera finished as she looked away from the bookshelf in sadness. Anne frowned when she noticed the pain in Hera's eyes anew. Anne smiled and brushed Hera's cheek with her left hand which caused the goddess to look up in surprise. No one touched the goddess so tenderly in all her existence! "I can help you learn what love is." Anne promised softly as she closed the distance between their lips. Hera brought herself out of the daze and stared at Anne in shock. "I…can't, Anne. My husband will kill you!" Anne smiled. "You let me worry about that. Just relax." Anne said softly. As their lips touched, Hera felt neglected need being satisfied and cried in happiness at the sensation. Then, her mind caught up and rationale took over. _Im the Goddess of Marriage! What am I doing kissing a woman?!_ Anne noticed the frightened look in Hera's eyes and smiled. "Don't be scared. All it takes is a leap of faith, Helen." _A leap of faith…_ Hera's mind repeated as she let herself fall into Anne's gentle embrace as the goddess let woman of her rapture hold her in gentle arms that would never intend harm.

 **Please Read, Review, and be nice. This is my first PJO fic.**


	2. Introduction to Camp

Chapter Two: Introduction to Camp

Hera contently laid her head on Anne's chest. When Hera felt Anne tense, the goddess froze. "What's wrong?" Hera asked Anne. She smiled at Hera and laughed. "I didn't expect you to get so comfortable this quickly." Anne said as icy blue met green eyes. A rumble of thunder startled Hera. Anne giggled. "You're not scared of thunder. Are you?" Hera shook her head. "I'm not overly fond of what follows. Anne smiled. "We can stay here until the storm passes." Anne suggested. Hera nodded, but she wasn't sure how long this happiness would last. Anne's next statement chilled Hera to the bone. "That's odd. There's no lightning." _Chaos, damn it!_ Hera thought as she looked at the storm clouds in the distance with worry.

Anne looked at Hera, saw her worry, and mumbled something that Hera couldn't make out. Then, Anne sighed. "It's time to go to Camp." She said as she looked at Hera and received an odd look in return. "Mom is the Goddess of the Sea." Anne said calmly. This threw Hera for a major loop. "Poseidon's a man!" Anne giggled. "Ever changing like the Sea, Poseidon can freely flow between genders and so can her children." Anne explained. That was news to Hera, but the more she considered it, the more it made sense. "That actually explains quite a bit about Barnacle Butt." Hera said with a small laugh. Anne looked at "Helen" in shock as it clicked. "L-Lady H-Hera?!" The addressee nodded slowly. Anne turned pale white and was about to bolt when a gentle hand stopped her. "Don't, please." Hera cried, hurt at Anne's reaction to the truth. Anne turned to Hera. "I won't let Zeus touch you. No immortal knows the true extent of my powers, and I like it that way. I can make a threat and scare even The Crooked One if I so wished it." Hera said as she pulled Anne close and vanished to Camp.

At Camp, things were a mad house. The Hunters of Artemis were just arriving with another "friendly" game of Capture the Flag aka a Hunter recruit run. Percy sighed as he looked at his blood-stained sword. The man let a tear roll down his cheek. He managed to stop Gaia, but the bitch of a Primordial killed Annabeth with his sword Riptide. Now, when he looked at it, Annabeth's spilt blood marred his reflection with a red tint. Percy growled as he heard the Hunters announce themselves. _I really hope Thalia is with them._ Percy thought as he walked out to the Pavilion and mentally hyped himself up for battle. There was no way Artemis and her cronies would claim another of Percy's friends for their glorified underage sorority…and just maybe he could convince Thalia to leave.

As Percy walked under the Pavilion, he noticed a new face in the crowd. Strangely, this girl called to him without a word and caused a buzzing in the back of his mind when he looked at her. _Why do I feel like I know you?_ Percy thought as the new girl smiled at him. He was a little surprised when the woman next to her handed the demigoddess a spear with Peacock feathers where the shaft met the spearhead. "Good luck, Anne." The woman, now sure to be a goddess, said before she vanished in a flash as Anne gave an evil smile to the rest of the campers. "Seems unfair…" Anne mumbled. "Let's get this party rolling." She said a bit louder as the rest of the demigods looked at her, a general dread could be seen in their faces. When Anne stepped in the creek, Percy could feel her will pushing against his own for control. "This could be interesting." Percy mumbled as he and Anne took positions on opposite sides of the creek. The campers gathered around Percy while the Hunters gathered around Anne. The water shot up in a wall suddenly and almost made Percy pass out from the exertion Anne put on the water to keep it in a wall formation. "Oh, you want a fight?" Percy asked as Anne tried to form the water into a fist to hit Percy. Percy fought back with enough strength to make his nose start to drip blood.

Thalia glared at Anne when she saw Percy almost to the point of passing out from fighting his half-sister and shot her foot with an arrow. As the Daughter of Poseidon screamed out in pain, her control was broken, and the wall crashed down back into the confines of the creek bed. Before Percy could hit the ground, Thalia flashed over to him and gently caught the Son of Poseidon. "Please be alright." Thalia whispered as she blinked away tears to remain strong. Hera watched the Huntress of Artemis cradle Percy lovingly with a smile as she watched. "I still need to talk to Aphrodite about why she had Percy fall for a person like Annabeth in the first place." Aphrodite giggled in Hera's mind. " _Sometimes, you've got to go through some rotten situations to know and properly appreciate true love._ "

When Artemis herself glared at the pair and went to strike Thalia, Anne threw the goddess back with a blast of water. When Artemis got to her feet, she found her eyes level with the fiery green eyes of her stepmother. "Thalia and Percy will be protected by me." Anne growled. Artemis gave Anne a flirting look. When Hera noticed, the goddess gripped Artemis' clothing and yanked her up so the Moon Goddess' feet dangled. "You touch Anne, and you will fade! Is that understood, Child?!" Artemis nodded fearfully. "Hunters, retreat." As they left, Thalia looked at Percy and blushed as her silver clothes morphed into normal street clothes. "Thalia," Percy said in nervousness as he watched her clothes change. "I'm no longer a Hunter. Percy, I'm tired of running if you'll have me." Percy just grinned and kissed her.

 **Please Read and Review**


End file.
